Wolf and her Master
by snow642
Summary: Jes and Regina went to sleep but the next morning they woke up, they realised that they were in the middle of the woods. They met the guys by accident and decided to follow them on a journey to defeat the Youkai King...
1. The Meeting

CHAPTER 1: The Meeting

"Good night!"

"Night."

Jes and Regina went into their own room.

The Next Day

"Hey wake up!" Jes's eyes wide open in bewilderment.

"Hm...?"

"We're at some unknown place..."

"What unknown place? Snap out of your dream already."

"It's not a dream, REALLY! Open your eyes!" Regina slowly opens her eyes.

"Hey we're really at an unknown place... ..."

"Told you so! And to add on, we're in a forest!"

"Hey look there's 2 bags near the trees. Let's take a look at it."

Regina and Jes went closer to the bag and crouch down. Regina reaches out her hand for the bag but was stopped by Jes.

"What if there's a bomb in it?"

"Oh really, then tell me who would want to bomb this human-less forest!?" Regina said sarcastically, "Beside I'm curious what's inside."

"Curiosity kills the cat."

"I'm no cat"

"Not funny"

Regina ignores Jes and proceeded on. She opens up the bag and poured everything out and to realize that those are her belongings that she cannot live without.

"Hey those are your things!"

"Exactly, and I didn't know that my things are explosive."

"Fine whatever, I was just being cautious."

"Then I presume that this'll be yours," Regina reached out for the other bag and poured the contents out.

"Hey, it's mine!"

"Cool there's a credit card in my bag."

"Oh WOW! I want it, I want it!"

"No way, you'll just drag me to all the shopping centre and waste time there."

"Fine, then can we get out now?"

Assuming that there's no one in the forest, they changed out of their pajamas (there are clothes in the bag). After walking for half an hour, they found a road.

"Oh look a road!" Jes dashed towards the road not noticing the jeep heading her way.

"Jes look out!"

Jes suddenly notice the jeep and ran out of its way. Regina ran over to Jes when the jeep stopped.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, I guess."

This red - headed guy came out of the jeep and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Regina asked in astonishment.

"Yeah I suppose so." Jes also in shock nodded.

"Hi I'm Regina and this is my cousin Jes."

"Oh! Hi! I'm Goyjo." The rest of the people in the jeep got out.

"I'm Hakkai."

"I'm Goku."

"The monkey," Goyjo whispered. "And this is Sanzo."

"I'M NOT A MONKEY!" Goku and Goyjo started bickering.

"Bang, Bang!" Loud gunshots are heard.

"Shut up or I'll shut you up for good. You're hurting my ears."

Goyjo and Goku kept quiet in fear.

4 Youkai appeared out of nowhere and started attacking.

"Shit! They always have to pick the worst time to attack." Sanzo yelled in frustration.

Sanzo fired at one of the youkai but it dodged.

"HELLO! You do have weapons don't you?" Sanzo shouted while wrestling the youkai he shot earlier on.

Regina and Jes look towards their side and saw weapons that magically appeared in their hands.

"Oh wow look I got a gun! And you got two swords!" Jes pointed at Regina.

"Don't point the gun at me!"

"Opps, I'm sorry."

"They didn't notice it?" Hakkai whispered to his companions.

Jes randomly shoot and killed the youkai that was fighting Sanzo. "Oh I guess I have a talent for shooting!"

"No you don't you're just lucky." said Regina.

"Girls," thought Sanzo.

Regina slashed one of the youkai's throat with her sword.

Sanzo, UNHAPPY that two weak-looking girls are helping him, he shot the last two youkai dead. "You three could have helped out you know!" Sanzo shouted furiously at the boys.

But they ignored him and went to the girls.

"Hey where are you going?" Sanzo shouted.

"Since you obviously have no clue where you're going right? You can join us in our journey."

"Okay."

"Isn't anyone going to ask for my permission?"

They look at each other and shouted, "NO!"

They realized that there wasn't enough space for the six of them. Sanzo suggested, "Why not leave them here?"

Everyone look at him with disgust, and ignore him.

"The girls can sit on MY lap." Goyjo said.

"NO!" The girls shouted knowing how perverted he is.

"Look everyone can squeeze a little for the girls."

"Okay."


	2. Troubles at the inn

CHAPTER 2: Troubles at the inn

They arrived at the village inn at dusk.

"We need three rooms please." Hakkai asked the inn - keeper.

"But we're only left with a room. Is it alright if you all share?" The inn - keeper asked while scanning over our faces.

"Is this the only inn in the village?" Jes asked.

"Yes it is."

"Then is there any storage room that we can stay for the night?"

"No there isn't any."

"Okay, we'll take the room." Goyjo said.

They brought to the room by the inn - keeper and were left alone. There was a double bed and 3 single beds.

"There aren't enough beds. Someone would have to share the double bed." Goku observed.

"I can share with the girls!" Goyjo suggested excitedly.

"PERVERT!" Regina shouted and hit him on the back. Jes's face went red.

"The girls can sleep on the floor." Sanzo suggested.

"No, the girls won't. Goyjo can sleep on the floor, the rest of us on the single bed. And the girls can take the double bed."

"OKAY!" The girls shouted, pleased with what Hakkai suggested.

"Why do I have to sleep on the floor? Why not Goku? Or you?" Goyjo questioned.

"Shut up." Irritated, and not wanting to carry on, Sanzo hit Goyjo on the head.

Then they left for dinner led by Sanzo next followed Goku and the rest.

After dinner, they all went back to the room. When the just entered the room, Sanzo shouted, "Why were you flirting over the table with the lady at the counter?"

"What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't do it across the table in front of me!"

"Okay...I won't do it again."

"Like real, you'll do it again tomorrow."

"Will not!"

"Will!"

"WILL NOT!"

"WILL!"

"OKAAY! THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Jes shouted in frustration.

"It's night already, you're disturbing the neighbours." Jes said slowly and quietly like she's talking to little children.

"Hn!"

"Okay time for bed." Hakkai said.

"Aww...But I don't want to sleep yet." Regina whines.

'Me too! I want to read a chapter of my book before I sleep." Jes added on.

Sanzo took out his gun and threatened, "Sleep now or I'll PUT you to sleep personally."

Terrified, everyone jumped into bed and went to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

The Next Morning

Before dawn, Regina woke up and went over to Sanzo and took his cigarettes, credit card, bullets and a paper fan. Regina left the cigarettes with Goyjo, credit card with Hakai, bullets with Jes and the paper fan with Goku. Regina went back to bed with excitement for morning to come.

3 hours later,

"WHERE ARE MY CIGRARETTES?!"

Everyone woke up in a daze by Sanzo's shouting.

"Shut up... I still want to sleep in peace." Goyjo mumbled.

"Not until we find my cigarettes!" Sanzo shouted. He held out his gun and fired into the ceiling not bothering if it creates a hole in the ceiling. But nothing happened. He fired again and again no bullets. He checked for his bullets compartment and to find it empty, he was even furious. "Now where did my bullets go to?" He reach out for his paper fan to find another item missing.

"OKAY! ENOUGH WITH THE GAMES! JUST WHO TOOK MY THINGS!?" Sanzo couldn't control his temper any longer and shouted at everybody like a maniac.

Regina giggled softly behind Jes hiding from Sanzo but unfortunately, he heard it.

"You were the one who took my things weren't you?" Sanzo questioned.

"Not me! You can search me if you want, but I can tell you it's NOT with me," Regina said innocently

"Hn!" Spotting his cigarette box popping out of Goyjo's pocket, he went over to Goyjo and overturned his pocket and out came his cigarette box full of cigarettes.

"Explain!"

"Err... I don't know I just woke up."

Sanzo scanned around the room looking at every faces finding Regina more suspicious.

"Okay, I'm searching everybody now." Sanzo said. Sanzo overturned ever pocket of the boys and search their body. He started with Goyjo thinking that he might still have more of his belongings on him, but couldn't find any.

"See? I didn't take anything from you..." Goyjo complained.

"Then why are my cigarettes in your pocket?"

"I wish to know why too."

"Shut up."

Sanzo carried on the search to Hakkai who was nearer to him and to his surprise he found his credit card with his faithful follower, Hakkai.

"Hakkai, care to explain?" Sanzo said with disappointment.

"I think I've been framed too." Hakkai replied calmly.

"You think you've been framed? So you didn't do it?"

"Yea, I didn't do it."

"... Fine, I'll believe you this time round," Sanzo added, "just this time. Remember that."

"Yea, I'll remember that."

Sanzo carried on the search and went on to search Goku, again surprise to find another item of his on Goku.

"I know you're mischievous all the time, but this time you certainly went overboard Goku." Sanzo reprimanded.

"You'll not have breakfast today." Sanzo punished Goku harshly.

"But It's-"

"Any objection or complaints you'll not eat lunch or dinner too."

Upon hearing, Goku was forced not to explain or argue any further.

"But it's not me who took it...And why isn't Hakkai being punished too?" Goku thought to himself.

Sanzo carried on the search to the girls and being a "Gentleman", Sanzo didn't check the girls but told them to empty their pockets and bags.

"Why are there so many bullets with you? You took mine didn't you!?" Sanzo shouted at Jes and snatched all the bullets lying on the floor.

"I d-don't know..." Frightened by Sanzo's shouting, Jes started sobbing.

"Sanzo, that's enough, she might have been framed." Hakkai stood up for Jes.

"Yea, you don't have to shout at her!"

Having shouted, Sanzo was stunned as he didn't receive such treatment before. Astonished, he wondered why did he get shouted for and rebuked back.

"FINE! THEN EXPLAINED WHY SHE HAS SO MANY BULLETS ON HER!"

"I suppose she has been framed too." Hakkai said in place of Jes.

"You didn't take it right?" Hakkai asked Jes with tenderness. Jes shook her head with all her might indicating that she's innocent.

"Why are you speaking up for her?" Sanzo was displeased that Hakkai was helping a girl he barely knew.

Taken aback by Sanzo's question, he replied, "I don't know, she just seem to need some help."

"Her friend can do that for her!"

"I'm her cousin!"

"Whatever!"


	3. The annoying

CHAPTER 3: The annoying

Just then, a youkai came in to their room and said, "Ah! I see you're all awake."

Upon hearing that, Sanzo thought that the youkai had sneaked in to their room and placed his belongings with the other people.

"So you're the one that made me go through the trouble of searching them for my belongings."

"Huh?" The youkai didn't understand what Sanzo meant by that and just stood where he was and spaced out.

Sanzo refilled his gun with the bullets he found and shot him dead in one hit.

"That's more like it."

"Don't you think you need to apologize to everybody?" Regina eyed him with a glint in her eyes.

Sanzo cleared his throat and said, "Sorry."

"I can't hear you." Regina said.

"I've said it and I'm not repeating it!"

"Well I've never seen him so unlike him before. He always has a cold face now it's red with anger..." Goyjo mumbled loudly.

"Shut up!" Sanzo said with his usual coolness to hide his embarrassment.

"So can I still have breakfast? I'm really starving." Goku complained.

"Okay, okay, let's head off for breakfast then onto our journey again." Hakkai said.

Over breakfast, Jes whispered something into Regina's ear and Regina next asked Hakkai, "Where exactly is your destination?"

"Our destination is to the West to kill the Youkai King."

"I see..." Both Regina and Jes nodded their head.

"But it's alright if you don't follow us to kill the Youkai King. We can handle it on our own." Goyjo said while showing off his 'muscles'.

"We aren't that weak you know, you idiot."

"I'm just saying that girls shouldn't be so violent." Goyjo defended himself.

Everyone continued their breakfast and some time later they heard.

"Can I have back my bullets? You took mine together with yours earlier on." Jes asked timidly.

"What?" Sanzo couldn't hear properly since she speaks so softly.

But Jes mistook that as a sign that he's angry and dared not go on asking back for her bullets.

"She asked if she could have back her bullets because you might have taken hers just now in the room." Hakkai spoke up for her.

"Oh..." Sanzo took some bullets out and gave her a few.

"I think you should share equally since u maligned and shouted at her just now."

"But I've already apologize!"

"That's for everybody."

Couldn't fight on, Sanzo surrendered out all his bullets and separated them equally and pushed the bullets over the table to Jes.

"Your share," Sanzo said annoyingly.

"Err... Thanks."

The breakfast went on with no disturbance and they headed off to the forest once more.

By mid-day, they were already half way through the forest, Goku was already complaining, "I'm hungry!"

"I'm bored too." Regina complained.

"Shut up! Stop complaining you two." Goyjo was annoyed.

They ignored him and continued complaining. Not satisfied with being ignored, Jes became Regina's target to disturb. Regina started playing with Jes's hair, "Stop it would you?" Jes shouted with great annoyance, "It'll get tangled up."

"But I'm BORED! Your hair is very soft and smooth and entertaining."

"But the weather's very hot and it'll even get dirty. You got your ds lite to entertain you don't you?" Jes temper flared.

"That's right! I totally forgot. Ha-ha." Regina said nervously suddenly afraid of Jes. She thought she saw smoke coming out of her ears. And Goku was still complaining.

"What's a ds lite?" The boys asked in curious.

"Oh, you mean this?" Regina took out her black ds lite and showed them.

"So this is a ds lite?" The boys asked in unison.

"Yup" Jes answered while taking out her own pink one. She passed it around the boys for them to have a look at it and Goku forgotten that he was hungry asked in excitement, "Can I try?"

"Of course, go ahead!"

"Err... How do you on it?"

"Here." Regina helped Goku and the played Taiko-no-Tatsujin together.

They decided to set up their tent after a long walk as the sun was about to set. After they had set up their tent, the girls offered to cook for all of them.

"Wow, I never thought it'll be so delicious." Goku exclaimed.

"For once I agree with the Monkey." Goyjo said surprisingly.

Hakkai was enjoying his dinner with Hakuryuu, when all of a sudden Hakuryuu jumped off Hakkai's shoulder to Jes's shoulder and started sharing food from her bowl. Jes was shocked and puzzled by Hakuryuu's actions because she hadn't interacted much with him.

"I guess he's taken a liking to you," Hakkai smiled while answering her puzzled her expressions.

At the same time, Regina had already eaten finish her dinner and Goku had asked her to play with him another round of Taiko-no-Tatsujin again. They went to the tent that Jes and Regina shared to play. Sanzo and Goyjo went to bed when Jes was still busy clearing up the mess they made over dinner and washing the utensils and everything then Hakkai came to offer his help.

"I'll help you."

"Huh? Oh-uh ok thanks." Jes said shyly.

When they were finish with cleaning up, Jes went back to her tent to find Regina and Goku sleeping together with the ds still on. Without knowing what to do, Jes just stood there staring at the tent. Hakkai noticed her staring straight at her tent and went over to her to see that Goku was sleeping beside Regina. Then Jes went in and separated them and wrapped Regina in her sleeping bag. She turned to Hakkai and asks if he could carry Goku back but Hakkai said, "Nah, just leave them alone."

"Then where do I sleep?"

"You can sleep in my tent then. Since Goku's supposed to share with me."

"...Ok then." Jes agreed. She took her own sleeping bag and went into Hakkai's tent and took Goku's sleeping bag and wrapped Goku in it. She then went back to the tent with Hakkai.


	4. Their relationship and The photo

CHAPTER 4: Their Relationship and The Photo

The next morning

"Aww so cute..." Goyjo found it very interesting, took a picture, did something to them and smiled evilly.

"What are you doing?" Jes woke up exceptionally early and went over to her original tent and to her surprise to find Goyjo standing outside.

"Nothing… Wait, if Goku's sleeping inside in your stead, where did you sleep last night?" Goyjo eyed her suspiciously.

"I slept in Hakkai's tent in Different sleeping bag with Hakkai and nothing happened." Jes claimed.

"Okay...But I can't guarantee that nothing exactly happened between them."

"What do you mean? I wrapped them up in their sleeping bag last night. They wouldn't be able to move about."

"Go see for yourself then." Goyjo pointed to the tent with his chin.

Not knowing if she should believe Goyjo, she went in to see for herself and to her surprise, Goku and Regina was sleeping with their limbs entwined together. She immediately started untangling their limbs and put them back to their original position.

"Too late, I've already taken a picture of them."

"Give it here!"

"No way, I'm going to use it to threaten them."

"Stop it! Regina's a girl; you'll spoil her reputation like that."

"It won't hurt me."

'You asshole.' Jes cursed softly at him.

Goyjo looked at Jes with surprising eyes not believing what he heard for he thought that she was some quiet shy girl. Goyjo could see anxiety and disgust in her eyes when she looked at him and finally said, "Fine do whatever you want. But I'll be looking forward to the day when the same thing happens to you." Jes turn away planning of how she's going to break the news of her and Goku together before Goyjo threatens her with that photo.

Later when Regina wakes up, Jes immediately pulled her to a corner to break to her the news of the photo.

"No worry, I got a photo of him hugging Sanzo when they're both sound asleep. And guess what, Goyjo was even KISSING Sanzo. Guess he's dreaming that Sanzo was some girl that appeared in his dream and started kissing him. Haha! I'll use this photo to 'counter-attack' him since a guy hugging another guy is much embarrassing than guy girl hug."

"Gosh, I didn't know you had the habit of waking up late at night when everybody's sleeping and taking other people's picture. You didn't happen to take mine did you?" Jes asked anxiously.

"No worry, I didn't but I saw it. You two sleeping together quite close though you two didn't do anything. "

"If you had a habit of waking up late at night when everyone's asleep, it was you who took Sanzo belongings and placed them on Goku, Goyjo, Hakkai and me right?"

"Heh-heh, so clever!" Regina grinned mischievously.

"Tsk. You're really in-controllable at times."

"Bleh!" Regina stuck her tongue out cheekily.

Jes smiled at her lovingly and shook her head. After sleeping in the same tent as the guys, the girls' relationship with the guys got better. Hakkai and Jes was preparing breakfast together when Regina asked Goyjo to a side to talk while Goku was hovering over the pot that was still cooking and constantly darting his gaze over to Regina and Sanzo was reading a newspaper with a lighted cigarette in his mouth while waiting for breakfast to be done.

"I heard you have a photo of me with Goku when we're asleep."

"Yea, I do. "

"Give it here or you'll regret it."

"Regret it?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the one that's embarrassed when the photo's out?"

"Last chance, are you gong to give me the photo or not?"

"Not a chance." Goyjo decided not to concede.

"Ok." Regina walked away, stops abruptly and said, "I have the photo of you hugging and kissing Sanzo when you two are asleep." Regina flashed the picture to him.

When Goyjo saw it, he was stunned to see him hugging and kissing Sanzo.

"Oh yeah, I have other revised versions of the photo. The more disgusting and more "innocent" pictures are in my laptop." As though she could read Goyjo's mind, she added, "You don't have to try using my laptop since you don't know the password even if you know, there's no way you can break the code to my files."

"Hey. Hey! I'll agree to give you the photo of you and Goku if you give me the photo and delete all the photos inside."

"No way, I gave you a last chance just now didn't I? You lost your only chance, too bad."

"NO! Please, I beg you. If Sanzo sees the picture, he'll kill me for sure! And if the photo gets out, my reputation will be ruined and girls will be difficult to get!"

"Serve you right. I heard that you want to threaten me with this photo isn't it? Ha! Instead, I'll be the one doing that to you!"

"I'm so sorry...I'll do anything for you. Forever even! Just don't spread out the photo. DON'T show Sanzo that photo. Please!"

"Anything?"

"Yes! Anything for you."

"Ok I won't show the photo to anybody and keep it safe with me."

"Can't you just burn the photos?" Goyjo asked eagerly.

"Not a chance! I'll keep it in case you break your promise."

"Fine!" Goyjo mumbled.


	5. The dangerous and mysterious girl

CHAPTER 5: The dangerous and mysterious girl

When they went back, breakfast was just served. Regina ate her breakfast happily. While Goyjo ate his like it was his last meal.

"Today breakfast's really yummy." Regina said happily.

"Hmm...It's all because of Hakkai." Jes replied.

"Nah, it should be said as "It's all because it's the both of us."" Hakkai said.

Jes blushed and bend her head lower to her food and Regina eyed her suspiciously, nudged her and smiled widely. Jes smacked back at her hardly. Regina just continued grinning.

After breakfast, Jes pulled Regina over to one side while the guys are packing up.

"So what did he say or do?"

Regina smiled and said, "Let's just say that he's going to do whatever I ask him to do."

"Really? Anything?"

"Anything!"

"Oh gosh, that's so cool!" Jes was back to her normal hyper-lame self.

"I know!"

They left and continued their journey towards the West and happen to come across a frail girl leaning against a tree.

Goyjo went over first to check her out and asked, "Are you alright little girl?"

Regina and Jes were discussing when they saw the girl, "Don't you think she looks familiar?" Regina asked

"Yeah...It's either that or maybe she just look like Her."

"Yeah, I just hope that it'll be the later one."

And at that time, Goyjo is introducing himself, "Hi! I'm Goyjo."

"Doesn't that sound familiar...?" Jes wondered out loud.

"He uses that line for every girl; sometimes making it seems different adding "little beauty" at the end." Goku said.

The girl then next look up and introduced, "I'm Cherine."

"Hey doesn't that name and voice seem _very_ familiar and disturbing?"

"Exactly...I'm having my doubts now." Jes replied.

"...I think we should just observer before acting rashly." Regina said in a low voice.

"Hmm..." Jes agreed along.

"Are you going anywhere? Where are your parents? Are you lost?" Goku concerned

"Even if she's lost, she's not coming with us," said Sanzo who seem to read Goku's mind.

"But she's just a little girl! What harm can she even do?" Goku back faced Cherine and turned to Sanzo and rebuked. But at that moment there was a slight commotion that he wasn't aware of. Youkai-like ears sprout out of her head and a tail began to grow out. And at that split second, she has already transformed into a youkai and started attacking the girls who were just beside her. Danger was detected in her eyes. Jes was in shock when Cherine attacked.

Regina jumped in front of her and draws out her sword in a blink of eyes and counter-attack. Cherine back off when Regina counter-attacked back but she doesn't seem to give up on the idea of attacking Jes and decided to attack by the side. But Regina's reaction was much faster than her and came in time. Upon seeing this, Sanzo was the fastest to react among the guys and took out his gun and aimed. Jes recovered from shock and upon seeing that Sanzo was about to shoot Cherine, she immediately came in between them.

Her reaction was unpredictable and Cherine took this chance to attack Jes when Regina still hasn't reacted. Her claw-like fingers scratched onto Jes and her clothes were torn with blood streaming down her hands. The guys could no longer do anything about it so they joined in the fight and Sanzo shouted madly at her, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"A life is precious; furthermore, she's only a young girl!"

"She's a youkai! Can't you see the fact that she's trying to harm you? And you're trying to protect her!?"

"But she's still young; we can perhaps educate her and teach her how to grow up proper."

"A wild youkai will forever be a wild youkai. Nothing can ever change them; nothing can tame their savage nature. You'll only waste your time teaching them."

At the same time, the guys and Regina was trying her best to fight back Cherine who seem to divert her attention to the rest of the group instead of Jes.

While Jes and Sanzo were debating, Jes caught sight of Regina and found that there was something wrong with her eyes.

"Is it me or is it real? She can't probably change her eyes colour. Right…?" Doubtful, Jes started to worrying for Regina thinking that something has gone wrong with her...At that time they had already defeated Cherine and she was on floor panting but was pinned down to the ground by Goyjo. "Regina" was looking down at her with cold eyes, not the ones that Jes knew of. She shuddered at the thought that Regina had changed.

"Regina? Are you ok?"

"I'm not Regina, Jes."

"Huh?"

"I'm Gina, Regina's identical soul twin. So that makes me your cousin too."

"Err...ok...Then where is Regina now?"

"Don't worry; her soul is still in the body. She has overall control though. So I can't exactly come out whenever I want."

"I see...So that means Regina knows of your existence earlier on?"

'No she doesn't, I start to gain some control over her mind of will sometimes but she had been in control for too long so I don't have much control, compared to her."

"So you are real or not?"

"Half-half I guess. I'm like Regina's inner-self that sets out to protect you with all I have."

"Ah...Okay...You don't have to actually risk your life for me. Just take good care of yourself."

"Just as I thought, you're still as caring for your cousins after all." Gina smiled quietly.

"So why did you only appear now?"

"You were in great danger earlier on."

"I am?"

"Yes you are. That Cherine girl attack you remember?" Gina glared at Cherine.

"Yea I guess so."

"So you'll only appear when I'm in great danger?"

"Nope, when you get hurt, or when someone insults or is taking advantage of you." Gina stared at Sanzo and Goyjo.

Sanzo saw her looking at him and was offended, "What the hell did I even do?" He said. Goyjo pretended he didn't notice her stare.

"Okay. Haha I have another person who will protect me!" Hakkai was looking hard at Jes hoping for her to notice him while he tended to her wounds. But Jes was oblivious to his stare.

"Yea you have." Gina smiled tenderly at her.

"So your eye colour changes as you change from Regina to Gina?"

"Yeah, it will. So it'll be easier to differentiate us."

"Sure!"

The guys were just listening to the whole process when Gina and Jes were talking, and couldn't find an appropriate time to interrupt in. Hearing a stir from Cherine's struggle, Gina's eyes turn from soft and loving honey gold eyes to steel cold as she turn and face Cherine.

"So you're the one trying to harm Jes, you'll pay for this!"

"Gina, no!" Gina turns to face Jes with questioning eyes.

"But she tried to kill you."

"She must have a reason. Don't kill her, she's still a kid. Please."

"...Okay. But if she were to attack you again, I won't let her off like this time."

"Yes, okay."

"One more thing before Regina comes back; she isn't as simple as you think."

"Who's the she? Do you mean Regina or Cherine?" But all Gina did was to smirk and she became Regina again. Gina's last sentence was left in suspense as no one knew who she was referring to.


	6. Her secrets

CHAPTER 6: Her secrets

"Regina, do you realize you've got another twin living in your own body?"

"Yea, I know."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it was some illness and didn't want to bother you with it."

"It's Okay, you can always share with me your whatever."

"Yeah, ok." Regina smiled brightly.

"Yeah, you can share it with me too!" Goku shouted out loud.

"What do you have to do with this?" Goyjo questioned.

"Of course it's because I care...! I mean... She's a... Great Friend! Ya, that's how it is."

"Are you sure?" Goyjo eyed him suspiciously. Sanzo was listening to this whole conversation with an aloof face.

"Stop this ridiculous conversation and continue our journey." Sanzo was getting irritated.

"What about the child?" Jes questioned.

"Well since SOMEONE does not want to finish her off, the only way is to leave her here By Herself!"

"_You indolent fool. Those who can't fulfill their mission deserve to die!"_

A youkai suddenly appear and kill Cherine.

"How could you do this to a child?" Jes gasped in horror.

"Why are you three hiding in Human Form?"

The youkai glanced over to Jes and Sanzo. "So you two are the ones who are stopping them from revealing their real self huh." He assumed.

"I'll help you out of the miserable state you're in then." He looked at the other three. He dashed over to Goku, Hakkai and Regina.

Goku and Hakkai dodged in time. But Regina didn't manage to. The youkai destroyed the limiter on her neck and she changed into her first stage of transformation. Wolf ears, sharp teeth and sharp claws appeared, and her eyes turned sleek like a cat.

"Great, now you're free from your useless human form."

'Damn you." Regina said and glance nervously around looking at the others reaction. Jes seems to be in a state of shock and so is the rest.

"What? Didn't you all know she isn't human?" The youkai was surprised at their reaction. Pointing to a tree he said, "Bet cha didn't know that's a tree too. Haha…"

Regina pounced on the youkai when he was caught off guard prepared to shred him to pieces. They were rolling on the floor in a harsh battle and nothing could pull them apart. Regina slashed the Chief Youkai with an intent motive of murdering. Within minutes, the Chief Youkai was found dead beyond recognized. With a murderous sense thrill of killing, Regina started attacking Goyjo who was the nearest.

"Hey! What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Goyjo was taken aback.

"I think she lost it." Sanzo said.

"Then why must it be _me_?"

"I think because you're the nearest she could reach." Hakkai added.

"Thank, that sure helps a lot!" Goyjo said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Hakkai grinned.

"Shut Up! Just come on now and help me out!"

Sanzo glanced over to Jes who was a little in shock. "I think you're her master."

"Huh? What master? What happened to Regina?"

"Err... As you can see, she turned into a heretic and she lost it and now, you're the one who can stop her."

"But… How?!"

"By putting the limiter back on her."

"What's that? The chocker"

"Huh? Err... That's right. That's the one."

"But... How? He destroyed it earlier."

"Just put your hand around her neck. It'll come naturally."

"Okay... But she's bound to rip off my hands."

"That's exactly the problem."

"You suggested it." Jes murmured. Two luminous light appeared on Regina both arms. A baby White Tiger and Silver Dragon appeared out of nowhere and was resting on Regina's shoulders. They suddenly flew and got hold of Regina's arms and stop her from all movements. Jes took this chance and rush over and place her hands around Regina's neck and release to find the limiter back on her, the exact same one she had before. Regina turned back to her human form and was unconscious.

"What happened? Did I hold her neck too hard?" Jes freaked out.

"Don't worry. It always happens." Goku said. He bends over and picks Regina up from the floor and headed for the Jeep. The two baby creatures came over.

"We're the two Guardians of Regina and Gina. I'm Hikari, the Silver Dragon. And I'm Shadow, the White Tiger. I can change my form to a wolf to. But the colour remains"

"What are your exact purposes as their guardians?" Hakkai enquired while Goku came back after settling down Regina comfortably at the back seats of the Jeep.

"We're here to hold them down when they go uncontrollable or for transport."

"Transport?"

"Yeah."

"Okay..." Jes and Hakkai nodded their heads while Sanzo stood at aside with an aloof face.

"HAHAHA!!" Goku and Goyjo laughed out loud. "Such small creatures are for transport? Don't kid me man! Hahaha…"

The two creatures suddenly grew ten feet tall and growled, "What are you laughing at?"

Everyone stared in awe at the humongous creatures.

"We can change our size depending on Regina wishes. And her wish is that we do not scare Jes by our huge appearance at first sight. So we appeared as baby creatures to look cute." While talking, they shrink back to back to baby size and the growling change back to squeaking.

"Ahh..." Everyone nodded in unison.

"What happened?" Regina asked.

"What happened? What Happened? I'll tell you what. You! Tried to shred me to pieces and started charging forward at me like a lunatic."

"And apparently, I didn't finish the job properly and you're still in one piece." Disappointment was detected in her voice.

"Are you feeling better now?" Jes concerned and went up to her along with the two guardians by her side.

Regina smiled at Jes innocently and said, "I'm feeling much better now, thanks." Regina noticed the two guardians beside Jes.

"Shadow! Hikari!" Regina reached out for them and they flew into her arms and Regina hugged them very tightly.

"Okay, let's set up the tents now. It's getting late already. And I think you need more rest." Everyone agreed to the idea to set up their tent to rest for the night already.

"We'll help to set up your tent for you Regina. You certainly need more rest."

"Thanks a lot."

"I'll help too." Jes offered.

"It's ok, you can accompany Regina." The two guardians declined her offer. Within minutes, the tent was nicely set up. Upon seeing that, Goyjo voiced out, "Hey, come help me too! I need help here; this monkey is of no help at all."

"Hey! I'm trying also okay."

"Sorry, we won't help you since it isn't one of Regina's wishes." Shadow and Hikari chorused.

"It's Okay, you can go over to help Goku." Regina said. And the guardians literally help Goku only and not Goyjo. Meanwhile, Jes and Hakkai were already in the midst of soon to finish the preparation of supper. They gathered round when they're done with their tents and started eating what was prepared for them.

Hakuryuu was sharing food with Jes again while Shadow and Hikari shared with Regina. Everyone headed off to bed after supper and Jes and Hakkai stayed up to clean up again.

"Thanks for tending to my wounds earlier on this evening."

"You're welcome. It's my duty."

"Is it only because of your duty?" Jes looked up into his eyes and asked. Silence came down on them. After they're done, Jes smiled up at Hakkai and wished him goodnight. She went back to her own tent with Regina sound asleep already when she entered. Hakuryuu was asleep in Jes's cardigan hood and Jes gently carried him out. She hugged Hakuryuu and Terry (her toy dog she has with her) and fell asleep.

The next morning the Guardians were nowhere to be seen. And they continued their journey after breakfast.


	7. A day of fun

CHAPTER 7: A day of fun

After travelling for weeks, they reached an urban town. They found a Mall. Goyjo saw a Casino and insisted on visiting it for a while. But Jes pulled him with all her might toward the Mall. They seem much more tempting than the Casino to Jes.

"Hey let go of me! I want to go to the Casino! Go to the Mall on your own." Goyjo complained.

"No you're coming along. If I'm going to suffer, you are all going to stay with me!" Regina shouted.

"You're so not going to suffer! It's a joy to shop!" Jes exclaimed but was ignored.

"You and what army? What do you think you can do alone?"

"I still have the photo-"

"OKAY, OKAY! I'll go along!" Goyjo gave in.

"Uh-huh but Sanzo and everybody else have to come along too!" Regina whispered.

"I'm Okay with coming along with the girls." Goku and Hakkai said together.

"Okay… And all that's left is Sanzo." Goyjo eyed at Sanzo. Many plots began to fill his mind with what he could do if Sanzo do not-with is a high possibility-cooperate.

"Shut the fuck up. No way am I going to go along with the shopping plan. That's not what a man should do."

"It's a very gentlemanly thing to accompany the _ladies_ to wherever they desire." Goyjo said.

"Shut up! I don't give a damn to that idiotic thing."

"Whatever, I want to go to the mall now!" Jes demanded.

"Okay, okay. Let's go." Goyjo said while dragging Sanzo to the mall. Sanzo was fighting back but with no luck.

"I think we should shop for clothes for you Regina."

"No thanks. I so do not need it at all."

"You _so _need it okay. Come on lets go." Jes pulled Regina into a boutique.

"Help! …"

"It's okay. I want to see you in other styles of clothes." Goku fantasize.

"…" Regina kept quiet and allowed Jes to start dressing her up in many different shops.

"See, don't you enjoy this?"

"Shut up." Regina was a little embarrassed. "Why don't _you_ try out the clothes yourself for Hakkai?" Regina added back. "He's been following us around for a long time you know, taking all your shopping bags for you. He might be bored you know. With just Goku chatting with him all these time. You should go talk to him. Or ask for his opinions when you try the clothes."

"Sure, like what you did?" Jes said.

"…Shut up I know you're just making fun of me but, oh well, yes, like what I did."

"Alright, alright, I'll see what I can do about it." Jes was in thoughts. Regina was pulled away by Goku again and was requested to try on to another set of clothes. Along went Jes to Hakkai to ask for his opinions. She found him at a row of clothes browsing through the variety of clothes the shop offers.

"Hey, what do you think of this?" Jes showed Hakkai the top she tried.

"It fits you perfectly." Hakkai said with a smile.

"Thanks, but are those out of courteous?" Jes teased.

"No way, it's from the bottom of my heart."

"Okay, okay. I was just teasing you." Jes laughed.

"Where are Goyjo and Sanzo?" Jes finally noticed their disappearance.

"Goyjo knocked Sanzo out of conscious and Goyjo's carrying Sanzo now. They didn't enter the shop because Goyjo look too suspicious."

"Ahh… So where are they now?" Jes wondered.

"They're outside the shop, by the bench. Goyjo left Sanzo lying on the bench." Hakkai answered.

"Hey I know that there's an amusement park nearby here. Actually it's just beside the mall!" Regina said when she came over.

"Let's go, let's go!" Goku shouted out loud and attracted quite an attention.

"But…I don't want to go to the amusement park." Jes voiced out her thoughts.

"Come on, we accompanied you to the mall and it's your turn to accompany us now. Majority wins," Regina said.

"But…I'm afraid of the rides…They're so scary." Jes said.

"What's so scary? You're such a scary-cat Jes." Regina teased.

"I'm not a scary-cat. I just dislike the rides okay."

"Maybe she could just come along with us and she could take care of your shopping bags by the side while you two go ahead and play." Hakkai suggested.

"We _two_?" Regina and Goku asked.

"Yes, the two of you. I'll accompany Jes." Hakkai said.

"…Okay. Then how about Goyjo and Sanzo?" Goku asked.

"They'll go along with you too." Hakkai said.

"Going where?" Sanzo asked from behind.

"Ahh…You're awake already?"

"Of course! Stupid Goyjo thinking he can make me to go along with his every wants. No way!"

"Then let's all go to the amusement park!" Goku and Regina shouted.

At the amusement park

"What shall we start of with first?" Goku was looking around at all the rides around him.

"I think we should start with the roller-coaster since it's very popular and have to queue for hours to take the ride." Regina suggested.

"Sure, it's fine with me." And they all headed off leaving with their bags with Hakkai and Jes.

"Hmm…It's a little boring." Jes complained.

"Wanna have some cotton candy? They're selling it over there."

"Okay! I love cotton candy!" Jes exclaimed.

"Wait here, I'll get it." Hakkai offered his help

"Thanks."

Hakkai came back with only a share of cotton candy and passed it over to Jes.

"Thanks a lot." Jes smiled. "But what about you? Do you not like cotton candy?" Jes asked.

"I'm okay with it." Hakkai answered.

"Wanna it share with me?" Jes held out the cotton candy to him.

"Thanks, I was waiting for that." Hakkai laughed. But before he could eat it, Hakuryuu popped out from behind his shoulder and devoured it all. Jes was laughing at the facial expression Hakkai made when Hakuryuu ate it all up.

"I never knew he could eat so much in one mouth. He _devoured_ it all! I supposed he's starving." Jes was joking.

"Hey why are you sharing cotton candy so lovingly?" Regina asked.

"Hmm…? Why are you back so fast?" Jes was shocked by their sudden appearance.

"We gave up on the queue. It felt as though it was taking forever."

"Hey where did you get the cotton candy?" Goku asked while drooling.

"At that corner," Hakkai pointed to the cart-stall.

"Okay, let's go." Goku went along with Regina.

"Hey get us another one too!" Jes shouted.

"Okay!" They replied.

They came back not long later and held out the cotton candy to Jes. Jes took it and offered it to Hakkai and he took a bite before Hakuryuu could eat it again. The others headed off for the other rides that don't require long queuing time. They took the Viking, Flying chair, Bumper car and the Merry-go-round, which is the only ride Jes took.

They went for dinner at a very expensive but nice ambience restaurant. Everyone enjoyed the dinner especially Goku, the greedy one. Nearing to end of dinner, Regina pulled Jes out and said that they were going to the ladies but they never came any time later so Goku and Hakkai decided to go and search for them.

Goyjo and Sanzo were all that's left at the table and they waited for half an hour for their return and Sanzo ordered Goyjo to go and search for them as fast as he could. But Goyjo never came back. Not even when the restaurant was about to close for the day.

Sanzo was forced to pay for the expensive dinner for everyone and he stormed out of the restaurant wondering where the hell everyone could be. Just when he thought finished that, the "everyone" he was thinking about was sitting outside the restaurant by the coffee table waiting for him.

"Where the hell have you all been to?" Sanzo thundered.

"Here?" Regina answered. "Where else could we be?"

"So you all were here all these time and you just await for me to come out of the restaurant assuring yourselves that I would pay for your dinner?!"

"Hey, thanks a lot." Everyone chorused.

"Shut Up!" Sanzo exploded with fury.

Everyone ignored him and went ahead to find for a hotel to rest for the day.


	8. Their new powers

CHAPTER 8: Their new powers

Regina woke up the next morning and realized that Jes was missing.

"Jes? Are you here?" Regina shouted in the room. But there wasn't any response. Regina found it weird and went to knock on the room door of the guys. Hakkai appeared at the door and was surprised to find Regina at the door so early in the morning.

"Err…Morning. Is Jes in there?"

"No. She isn't. Is anything wrong?"

"She's not in the room when I woke up so I was wondering if she's with you."

"Maybe she went out for a walk nearby, check for any slip of paper that she might have left to let you know her whereabouts." Hakkai suggested.

"Okay I'll go search for it then. Thanks." Regina turned away and headed back for her room again.

10 minutes later, a piercing scream was heard from Regina's room. Goku arrived at her room the first and saw her staring at the slip of paper she held on tightly. Goku saw anxiety and fury in her eyes when she's staring.

"What's wrong?" Goku was puzzled by the mixed emotions she showed in her eyes.

"Is that the paper Jes left for her whereabouts?" Hakkai questioned. Goku reached out for the paper but before he could reach it, a spark of flame burned the slip of paper in her hands.

Everyone stared at what had just happened and was shocked.

"Damn those freaking youkai. They're forever finding trouble for us. Fine, I'll go now and give them a one-way ticket to hell." Regina muttered.

"Err…Did the paper in her hand just burst into flame!?" Goyjo asked with his eyes and mouth wide open.

"Hmm…? What are you all staring at?" Regina was puzzled.

"Did the paper in her hand just burst into flame…?" Goku was still in a dazed.

"What?" Regina asked. Then remembering the paper that just burned she said, "Oh that, err it's just another power I got. Gina told me just not long ago."

"Whoa that's so cool!" Goku said.

"Is fire the only element you can control?" Brainy Hakkai asked.

"No, I can control all elements. Oh and Jes can only control the element Earth."

"Does she know about it?"

"Yes she does, I told her not long ago."

"Okay, then what were you screaming about earlier on?"

"Oh yea, I almost forgot. A youkai _kidnapped_ Jes!"

"Kidnapped? Are you sure? Then what did the kidnapper asked for in return."

"I'm very sure, they asked for Sanzo."

"Sanzo? Why?"

"They didn't specify in the paper."

"Then the location?"

"In the middle of the forest, just outside this town. In the direction that we're supposed to head for."

"Then let's head on now! She might be in trouble." Hakkai rushed out of the room.

"Okay, okay but we got to pack up first."

"Okay everyone pack up as fast as you can. We'll meet up at the front of the hotel."

"But if we were to take the jeep, it'll still take us very long to get to her."

"We'll take Hikari and Shadow. They are fast in the sky."

"Okay everyone gather at the front of the hotel in ten minutes from now."

"Count me out of this no way am I going to go along with your stupid plans." Sanzo said.

"Whatever, I'm not bothering about you. You're not important to me at all." Regina shouted and got down to packing up all belongings in the room.

Offended by her attitude, Sanzo was sulking when the guys motioned him out. They stuffed Sanzo's belongings into the bag not bothering about his objections.

Exactly ten minutes later, everyone gathered at the front of the hotel and they set of on Shadow and Hikari. The guys were on the Hikari and Regina was alone on Shadow. They reached the middle of the forest by midday and were immediately surrounded by many youkai when they landed.

"You're finally here. We waited very long for you. And you brought Sanzo along too." A youkai whom seem to be the head said.

"Shut up, it takes time to travel to the _middle_ of the forest. You idiots! Fancy always finding trouble for us." Sanzo snapped at them in a bad mood.

"I don't a fucking damn whether you waited long. Where's Jes?" Regina demanded.

"Ahh… That girl. She was giving us a whole lot of trouble that we were planning to cook her up later with Sanzo."

"_Me_? Cook me up? Was that the price in return for her? No way am I going to let you have your way."

"Well fine then, we'll eat the girl instead. She seems tasty too."

Regina's eyes were burning with fury and they started to change colour. From bloody red to honey gold. The guys knew that Regina had changed to Gina.

"Damn you freaking ugly revolting youkai. _Eating her up_?! I didn't know you so wanted to go to hell." Gina growled. "Fine, if you wanna go to hell so much, I'll give you a one-way ticket to hell right now. But with a slow death." With a snap of her fingers, the youkais started to burn with an unknown flame. The fire was big wasn't enough to kill them in a rush. It'll torture them slowly till they die. She questioned them about the whereabouts of Jes while they're suffering. One finally gave in, in hope that she'll spare his life. But his hope went down hill.

"Let's go find her now." Gina rushed toward the direction that the youkai gave.

"Remind me not to make her mad." Goyjo pointed to Gina and whispered to the guys. Everyone nodded in agreement.

They found her not long later locked up in a cage hanging from the tree. They helped her down and out of the cage.

"Why didn't you try using your power of controlling Earth to get you down? Regina told you of your powers didn't her?"

"Oh…I totally forgot. Haha…" Jes laughed embarrassedly.

"Let's get on our journey now shall we?"

"NO!" Goku shouted. Everyone looked at him confusingly.

"Why?"

"I hadn't eaten yet. I'm starving." Goku complained.

"Yea, I hadn't eaten yet." Jes pout her mouth.

"Okay, then we'll have lunch first before heading on again."

They had lunch prepared by Hakkai alone because Jes was too hungry to move.


	9. The other transformation

CHAPTER 9: The other transformation

Half way while driving when they're near the Castle; a big group of youkai appeared in front of them and stopped their way. Some of the youkai even jumped on to the jeep and was the whole group got into a brawl.

"Get off me!" Jes shouted. She aimed her revolver at the youkai that was on her and shot at it. The same situation happened to not only her but the whole group. Everyone jumped off the jeep because it was too cramped. Hakuryuu return back to its dragon form and was standing at Hakkai's shoulders.

A youkai that was fighting Regina knocked her swords out of her hands and it landed a place far away from her. She couldn't reach it without getting hurt. Everyone was busy fighting they couldn't get it for her too. Irritated, she took out her limiter and transformed into her 2nd stage of transformation.

"Please do not go berserk again like the previous time when you transformed." Jes pleaded.

"Don't worry. I won't," Regina promised. But without Jes listening, she muttered, "Probably."

The guys were trying to kill all the youkai as much as they could but there were just too many. Although they had been fighting for a very long while, the number of youkai is not decreasing but increasing.

"Damn! There's just too many." Sanzo shouted.

"We're getting nearer to the Castle that's why the youkai are continuously attacking us." Goyjo said.

"I'm tired…Irritating youkai. Damn sucker." Jes pouted her mouth and whined. Out of frustration, Jes shot continuously at the group of youkai that just keep coming up.

Regina who got irritated by the continuous attacks by the youkai transformed into a pure white wolf gleaming in the sun. It's 3rd stage which is also her final stage of transformation and has the greatest strength. She pounced on a group of youkai and ripped off some of their head and slashed the rest of the youkai's throat.

Blood was dripping down her mouth and they stain her paws. She did likewise to the other youkai and in a jiffy they were all killed.

"I think we head a few miles back first. Regain our energy before heading on again. If we were to rest here no way are we going to get any peace." Jes said.

"Yeah okay that's a good idea," Everyone agreed. Regina sniffed the ground and leads the group to an abandoned hut.

Everyone got into the jeep and followed her. Upon reaching the jeep, Jes took Regina to a nearby stream and washed up the blood stains. Only after washing up then did Jes put the limiter back on Regina. They went back to hut while chatting of what happened earlier on. After they got back, Regina went about cleaning up the hut along with the guys so they could stay for the night. But she ended up playing with Goku while cleaning up. Jes on the other hand went to help out Hakkai for dinner.

They took their dinner early deciding that they'll set off early the next morning. But a discussion came up.

"I think you girls should stay here while we head on. Or perhaps you can head back to town and we'll find for you when we're done with our task." Goyjo said.

"That's right; the journey from now on is going to be very dangerous, it's best for you girls not to follow us any further." Goku agreed.

"We're not as weak as you seem you know." Regina rebutted back.

"But the situation earlier on might be repeating itself always and you won't be able to get ample rest before we head off towards the Castle again." Hakkai added.

"Exactly, you two should just listen to us so you wouldn't burden us and it's for your own safety sake too." Sanzo said quietly. After having the girls in the group for so long, he began to care a _little_ for them.

Everyone stared at him surprised by what he said.

"What?! Stop looking at me like that!" Sanzo shouted with embarrassment.

"But I don't wish to be separated from the group," Jes said. "I promise I won't be much of a problem!"

"We'll follow you all further on and if we really are too much of a burden for you then we'll head back and wait for you." Regina gave her promises.

"…Fine I supposed that's alright. But you have to head back immediately if you're getting much of a trouble." Sanzo gave in.

"Hurray!" The girls shouted.


	10. Just before back to earth

CHAPTER 10: Just Before Back to Earth

Just outside the Castle, the guys were unsure about the girls following them in.

"Are you sure you want to follow us in too? It's going to be far more dangerous than the other fights-or battles whatever-we've been through." Hakkai asked.

"It's okay. Since we came, we might as well continue on." Regina said excitedly.

"…Okay then let's all brace ourselves and we'll face our last battle." Sanzo agreed.

Just after he said it, youkais surrounded them. And they no longer seem like the ones they met before. They were much strong looking and more deadly.

Another fight broke out and they tried to finish them as fast as they could. But everyone agreed that the guys should not get involved in this fight. They should conserve their energy to face the King Youkai's reviver, Dr. Ni.

Regina used her powers to burn them, blow them with a gust wind, freeze and bury them underneath ground. Jes made the trees hold on to the youkais that were near them and also created an strong enclosed area to trap the youkais so they would suffocate as time goes by using the earth.

"See, aren't you glad that we came together?" Regina was boastful for her efforts. "We finished them within minutes."

"Yes, yes. Let's go now." Sanzo ignored her and walk on ahead first.

They went in to the castle and saw a man standing at the top of the stairway, way in front of the door. That man was Dr. Ni, he was holding his bunny, Mr. Snuggums. He distracted the group while some strong youkai knocked Regina unconscious secretly without the group noticing.

"So I see you've been through all the obstacles and came up till so far. But you're not advancing any further from here." Dr. Ni said.

"And why's that?" Sanzo challenged.

"Because I've got the wolf girl with me. Being compassionate for your own group mates, you'll surely go and find for her first before you go ahead with your plans." Dr. Ni explained.

"You're wrong. Our goal will always come first even if one's safety is in danger." Sanzo said.

"Sanzo...!" Jes hissed. "How could you do that? Worry for Regina too will you?"

Sanzo brushed her off and continued, "Do whatever you want, not like we do care much."

"San-" Couldn't stand it any further, Jes shouted. But she was stopped by Hakkai. He explained that Sanzo has his own reasons for doing so, so it was best that they don't butt in. Jes listened to his explanation and kept quiet.

"Fine, then I'll conduct experiments on her since you do not care for her at all." Dr. Ni turned away and disappeared behind a secret door.

Everyone rushed forward but there was no way they could find a way to open the door. They had no choice but to follow their instincts to where it leads them to.

At the lab, Regina was locked up. Dr. Ni was in the lab as well and was doing his own stuff with the electronics stuff that seems complicated.

But Dr. Ni doesn't know of Regina's special powers and didn't take much precaution against her. All Dr. Ni knew was that Regina's a heretic wolf.

"Muahaha, with this device, the King Youkai will be revived and be in reign again." Dr. Ni muttered aloud proudly. He stands in front of his big machine and started laughing like a maniac. He had totally forgotten about Regina's existence in the room.

"So that's the thing that will revive the King Youkai…" Regina wondered to herself. "What should I do next?"

Dr. Ni was muttering to himself and suddenly remembered something he left out and dashed out of the room not forgetting Mr. Snuggums. Regina burned the flammable cage and broke free. She landed on the floor gracefully and went round looking the room at everything he has got there.

She took out her mobile phone and dialed Jes's number.

"Hello."

"Regina…? Are you okay? Where are you? Are you in the lab? We're still figuring our way."

"I'm at the lab now, but I've no idea how to get here."

"…Okay, then we'll just have to figure our way then."

"Hey but there's a big thingy-thing here that the maniac has that is able to revive the King Youkai. What should I do?" Regina asked in hope for a suggestion.

"Hmm…? I don't know." Jes answered.

Regina played with the buttons on the device thinking that the power switch wasn't on. But she was mainly blind because there were lights blinking on some buttons. She pressed the buttons on random not knowing that it'll bring be of harm to the whole castle.

"Regina, what's that sound I'm hearing?" Jes wondered.

"Hmm…? What sound?" Regina didn't know what Jes was talking about.

"That, clicking sound. Are you pressing anything you aren't supposed to?!" Jes asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I'm clicking some stuff. But there isn't any buttons that says 'Do Not Press' so it's alright. Anyway the switch isn't on" Regina rebuked.

"_Self destruct in twenty minutes." _A voice was heard in the lab.

"Err…Jes? Ha-ha-ha…I think we should all get out of the castle now." Regina said nervously.

"Why? We haven't found you or that Dr. Ni yet."

"The castle's about to self destruct in twenty minutes."

"Why is the castle even going to self destruct? What the hell did she press?" Sanzo overheard the conversation.

"_Fifteen minutes left." _The voice was heard again.

"Make that to fifteen. Hurry out now!" Regina raised her voice.

"What the…?" Goyjo shouted.

"But what about you?" Jes questioned.

"I'll just jump out of the window." Regina glanced at the window.

"Won't you die, dummy?"

"I won't, really."

"Yeah right, like you can fly."

"Sure I can," Regina said back with much confidence.

"_Five more minutes."_ The voice was heard, once again.

"Okay shut up now and get out of the castle. Don't argue with me, I can promise I'll get out safely. You've got only five minutes left."

"We'll meet you outside the castle okay?"

"No get as far as you can. The self destruction might be big and dangerous."

"Then where can we meet you?"

"I'll meet you at three miles away from the castle."

"_One more minute."_

"That's final! Now get the hell out of here now! One minute left."

"_Thirty seconds."_

Regina went over to the window and looked down. It was at least a 30- storey high. She took out her limiter and transformed into her 1st stage of transformation. She spreads out her wings and flew ahead to meet the rest three miles from the castle.

At the same, Jes and the guys were already at the foot of the castle. They ran as fast as they could and before they reached their meet up point, the castle exploded. They crouched down when it exploded stared at it in awed, unaware of the flying object above them.

"I guess it's over isn't it?" Jes asked. "That Dr. Ni couldn't possibly escape."

"Yeah it seems that way." Goku said.

Regina saw them beneath her and flew down a little outraged because they aren't at the meet up point and they were a little near to the castle when it exploded.

She flew down to meet up with them there instead. When she landed in front of them, all the other's faces were the expressions of shock.

"Where did you get those wings from?" Jes went up and ruffled the wings on Regina's back. They were soft and silky.

"Stop that, it's ticklish," Regina laughed. "I've had it, just that I didn't reveal it. Not a need."

"But they're very nice." Goku said.

"Thanks," Regina blushed. Sanzo was again watching this whole conversation with an aloof face.

The whole group decided to walk back to have a good rest at an inn in the nearest village or town. While they were walking, a bright light appeared and engulfed them into darkness. They were just falling and falling in the darkness not knowing where it'll bring them too.

Jes was screaming at the top of her voice by the sudden fall and it doesn't seem to end.

"What the hell is this?" Jes swear.

**THE END**

They returned safely home and woke up in their bed. Jes went over to Regina's room to check on her because the 'dream' seems really real. Regina was already woken up when she went in which was a surprise as she rarely woke up so early. They look into each other's eyes and they were suddenly certain that everything that had happened wasn't a dream after all!


End file.
